Tortured Maiden
by pinkchristmas9
Summary: HEy, this is my first fic, so please be nice in reviews! Sakura Haruno has escaped a cold hard killer... and fallen into the protective arms of another one. For the time being. Sasuke doesn't know how he ended up taking care of her, or why she was hurt at all. will the truth be revealed? SASUSAKU Warning: Spoilers up to chap. 596- READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
1. Chapter 1 escaped

Hey everyone! This is my first story, so, please be nice! Also, this is chapter one, I have'nt yet figured out how to fix with the summary and chapters and whatnot, but when I figure it out I'll be sure to fix it! Luvs!

I escaped him, but who knows how long I'll be free, before he comes after me again? I shook, with fear. My body ached, and I was tired. I leaned on a tree to prevent myself from fainting.

_God, could this week get any worse?_ I silently thought to myself groaning as the pain began to take its toll on me. I put my hand up to my face, ready to cry. The things I'd been through, the things he **did** to me… the pain…. And all because he thinks I betrayed him? I'd never met him before in my life. I put my hands down, if he were to return, I needed to be on guard.

I began the long trek home, and, considering I had no idea where I was, it would be even longer. I start to hear a familiar voice, although, I can't place it… I know I know it though.

"Come on, Sasuke, _please?_" An unfamiliar voice gives me my answer. _Sasuke._ That good-for-nothing jerk that broke my heart. Ten years ago… But, well, that's beside the point. He betrayed Konoha. He betrayed Orochimaru, but you know, who cares about that? And, he betrayed us. His friends. The ones who thought of him as a brother, a cocky brother, but a brother nonetheless.

Except for me. I never thought of him as a brother. I tried to, cause, then, you know, I thought he could love me as a sister. But, no. I loved him. As in, _in love with him._ That baka. I was, I am, and I probably always will be. Much as I hate to say it.

I quickly hid behind the tree I was leaning on, for a short break; my legs resembled jelly. Then, I peered around the side. Sasuke-kun was coming this way. I watched carefully, it had been 6 years since our last encounter. Though, at that time he was certifiably insane, a sort of lackey, if you will, to Tobi and his evil schemes, and well, trying to kill me. Oh, memories. How evil art thou.

I see him, and am in complete awe. He looks exactly the same, yet completely different. I don't know how, but there is something, something different than the Uchiha Sasuke _I_ knew. He's tall, for one thing. But not especially. I'd say, anywhere form 5'10, to, 6'1. And, from a girl that is only 5'2, that's tall. He's outgrown his bangs, so they hang in his face. I'm assuming this was an unplanned event. He is well toned, and muscular. Not to mention hot.

There are 3 people with him, one of witch I recognize, as my evil, _evil_, stepsister, Karin. She's Uzumaki, yes, but our parents got married. I never knew why my Daddy loved such a foul woman. I glare at her from my hiding spot glad she can't see me.

But, that's before I remember she can sense chakra.

"Sasuke-kun, somebody is behind that tree." She points to my hiding place, and I turn to continue 'resting'. He comes around.

"Hmm? Sakura." He voice is deep, and well, there's no other way to say it. Sexy.

"What?" My voice sounds hoarse, weak, and downright pathetic.

"What are you doing way out here?"

"What does it look like?" I wake a weak arm over my battered body.

"It could be a number of things."

"Always over analyzing I see." I sigh. "And, may I ask what Karin is doing with you?"

"How would you know her?" He seems curious, the way he furrows his eyebrows.

"I see she never mentioned me. I'm okay with that; I wouldn't have wanted her to. As to who she is, she's my stepsister. Aren't I so lucky." I say, my raspy voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Excuse me? You two are related."

"Only because her, _slut_ mother seduced my innocent Daddy." I say 'slut mother' loud enough for her to hear. "Poor Daddy, falling for their evil trickery."

"Excuse me?" Karin gets in my face.

"Hey, 'sis', how are ya?" I say, again sarcastically.

"Better than you." She gives me a once over. "Nice make-over." She adds, winking.

Sasuke obviously feels the tension between us. He looks as if he wants to be anywhere but here. Could I blame him? No. Well, maybe. I stood and attempted to hobble away.

Sasuke seemed to have different plans.

"Umm… where do you think your going?" He asked, smirking. He was obviously amused.

"Konoha." I answer.

"Going to be a long, walk, you know."

"Well, I assume, you'd know how far Konoha is?"

"I do."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Oh, possibly."

"Ok, I see where this is going. What the hell do you want?"

"You mean, besides revenge on Konoha?"

"Yes. So, care to tell?"

"Hmm… toughie. I'm not sure. But, I'll gladly tell you, your going the wrong way."

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Call it a favor. For old times sake." He's acting weird, no doubt.

"Did the crazy fairy come to you in the middle of the night?" I look at him, his expression still amused.

"Uh, no… But, care to explain what happened here?" He looks at me.

"Umm, yea, I think its personnel."

"You, think it's personal? You clearly were in a fight. Or something to that effect."

"Damn you and your stupid brain." I say, feeling lightheaded. I brush some hair out of my face, and sigh. I really, really need to get back to Konoha, fast.

"I doubt you'll get back to Konoha in time to heal your wounds."

"What are you, some sort of freaky mind reader?" I say, stomping off.

"No. But you're an open book."

"Ok, what am I feeling now?" I stood there, completely neutral, on leg crossed behind the other, my head tilted as I gazed upon him.

"Your obviously trying to throw me. I'd say, pissed, and, agonizing pain. Am I right?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then what?"

"Umm… Why would I tell you?"

"Because I told you your going the wrong way."

"And, in return, you want to hear about my feelings?"

"Eh, I honestly don't care."

"Guess, what? I know you don't, you never have, 'member? Karin, which way is Konoha?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because when I do, get home, I just might tell Daddy and that slut, that, umm, 'Oh she was horrible you daughter who ran away didn't help me in my time of need! It was horrible! And she dresses poorly!'." I fake cry, before I seriously need to sit down.

Of course, since I'm almost as stubborn as Sasuke-kun is, I just resume my tree-leaning.

"'And she dresses poorly?' Really, Sakura? That low, and besides, this is _designer_ outfit!"

"No, it's a knockoff. Come here, I bet that's polyester." She glares. "You scared, I'm weak, obviously." She comes over, and I grab her sleeve, ripping it down.

"See? You _always_ were a phony." I look at Sasuke, who obviously thinks I'm nuts, for who knows what. But I'll bet it's staying here and mingling.

However after Sasuke turns to leave, I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2 nighttime

When I woke up the next morning, my mind was hazy. I rubbed my eyes, and noticed I was bandaged. I was also on a couch.

_The hell? _I thought, as I looked around. It was dark out, and the

I tried to see if I could figure out where I was, but to no avail. I could see shapes of some things, perhaps a television in front of the couch, and a table.

My blanket was fleece warm, and fuzzy.

Fear crept into my mind as to where I was. _Did he find me?_ I thought, trembling. I rubbed my neck, as the couch wasn't very comfy in the slightest. I groaned as I turned over, trying to find a comfortable position, maybe if I could fall back asleep, I'd forget what happened. I faced outwards, and stared at the wall, my mind frazzled. _Who bandaged me?_ I thought, looking at my arm. Whoever it was did an excellent job.

I see a dim light, telling me someone has flipped a switch. I subtly wiggle around, and see a staircase, where the light seems to be coming from. A male figure is in my sights.

"Sakura… Are you awake?" Sasuke's voice calls to me. It's obviously tired. He walks down the stairs, and I curl into the blanket slamming my eyeballs shut.

"Sakura… you've finally woken up?" I open my eyes, to find Sasuke looming overhead. He rubs his eye.

"How long was I out?" I groan, sitting up.

"About, 13 and a half hours or so? You conked out at about ten this morning."

"Great… So, it's about 11:30?"

"Just about." He sat next to her. "Okay, tell me what happened."

"Didn't I tell you what I knew? Some guy kidnapped me, and then started fighting me. But I couldn't fight back. I wanted to, but something was preventing me. Like, a jutsu, or something."

"Well, you didn't tell me you just said you thought it was personal. And, whoa. Anything else?"

"Umm, no. Bye the way, did you wrap my injuries?"

"Uhh… Yea… they were fatal… you know, combined." He looked away nervously.

"Oh, wow." I look down. "Umm… Thank you, for helping me."

"Oh, yea… sure thing." I think Sasuke was more uncomfortable than me, though I don't know why.

I groaned, and leaned back on his sofa, wondering what I should say.

**'Tell him he looks hot!'** My damned inner tells me.

_'No! I won't! Why would I do that?' _I think back to my inner.

**'Because! He OBVIOUSLY rescued us for a reason! And, giving him a compliment will want him to keep us around! Kami, how dim are you?'**

_'Well, for one thing, we're the same person! And, He only rescued us for a favor—' _My damned inner interrupts me.

**'Aha! That's what he WANTS us to think! But no… I'm sorry Mister hottie-pants; I'm too smart for you! Tell him he's hot!'**

_'No! Now get the Hell away from me!' _ I groan out loud.

Sasuke looks at me. "Are you ok?" He asks.

"Just a headache." I lie; since my inner is still rambling on about how I should tell him how sexy he looks. He runs his hands through his hair.

"Alright." I yawn, and my head half-falls onto his shoulder.

"_How _are you _possibly_ tired?" He asks.

"Got me. I think I slept too much. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Yea, because waking up an injured person sounds like a great idea…" He says, a familiar sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Ugh… Sasuke why are you so sarcastic?" I ask.

"Cause it's fun." He has the guts to smirk at me. He _smirks _at me! Who does he think he- wait a minute.

_He smirked at me! Squeee! Omg! I have to call Ino! _

_Wait. I can't. Else Sasuke is going to the big house. Damn. _I rake my hands through my hair.

"Ugh… why do you have to be so annoying?" I ask him, crossing my arms.

"Since when am I the annoying one?" He asks, still smirking.

"Since you betrayed Konoha, when else?"

He just rolls his eyes. "Nope, I believe you're still the annoying one."

"No, you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, now shut up."

"Meanie." I stick my tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes and turns on the TV.

We watch movies for hours and hours on end, and suddenly I realize I've snuggled up to him, and his arm is wrapped around me.

_This is **not** ok… Sakura, move! _I tell myself over and over and over again, but I don't. I want to… but I simply can not move from my position.

Before I blink, it seems, the sun is rising over the horizin and Sasuke and I are falling asleep, cuddling one another.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3 A fifth teammate

A few perfect hours pass, before I hear shouting. I'm still nuzzled into Sasuke and wrapped in the warm blanket.

I'm snapped fully awake, and jerk upright, immediately angry at my instincts. Sasuke is kinda of in a daze, but seems to be waking up. I wonder how long ago he fell asleep.

"Sasuke! Where are you-ooo!?" A voice calls. I don't recognize it.

""What does he want?" I hear Sasuke mumble under his breath. His arm is still wrapped around my waist, and for a moment I wonder if he's forgotten.

The light is shining through, and I see the cream walls, a door leading into another room, which is open. I can't see what's inside because of my angle. In front of me, as I presumed, is a table and a TV, and a large, flat screen one, at that. I turn around fully, and see 2 sets of stairs, one going up, and one going down. The one going down is still dark, while the one from above is fully lit.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks me, pulling me back down, I had gotten up onto my knees, to look at the stairs.

I was now lying down, my head on his lap. He was looking down at me, waiting for my response.

"Well, I was taking a look around. Care to tell me who's been demanding your presence?"

"Well," He teases, "I'm just going to wait for them to find me. I don't feel like getting up."

"Me neither."

"Sa-a-a-a-s-uke!" The same voice calls. It's coming down the stairs.

"What." Sasuke-kun asks, obviously annoyed. This person has been calling him the last 20 minutes.

"Tobi. Is. Coming. Here!" Sasuke's eyes go big, and I'm suddenly alarmed. I sit up, and face Sasuke. The voice we heard is standing directly in front of us. I notice he has Zabuza's sword strapped to his back. _Ahh, memories._

"Umm… who's Tobi? You looked worried."

"Why is he coming here." Sasuke's questions aren't questions, their demands.

"Got me. I just remembered, I think he said to collect your assignment, but I wasn't listening."

"Is he serious? I haven't even left."

"Sasuke? What's going on?" I'm starting to get annoyed. _Assignment? Does that mean Sasuke-kun is part of Akatsuki? Don't tell me its Naruto! Speaking of him, I wonder if he's worried about me, or you know, looking for me. I hope he's okay._

I tug Sasuke's sleeve, grabbing his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Tobi? Who is he?"

"Oh… uhh…Sakura?"

"Yes? Oh, and, please don't confirm my suspicions."

"What suspicions?"

"That he's member of Akatsuki and is trying to get you to capture Naruto."

"Umm…. I'm not trying to capture _Naruto._ But… I sorta oh him a few favors."

"Why?"

"Because he saved my life and told me the truth about the Uchiha massacre."

"Oh. Well, if you kill anyone, you'll be next!" I clench my fist.

"Yea, sure, whatever."

"Sasuke-kun? How long has it been since you saw me fight?"

"Uhh, I think…" He looks up, pondering my question. "When you fought Ino in the Chuunin exams?"

"Oh, wow! Okay, come outside with me."

"Why?"

"Because you're not the only one who can get trained by a Sanin!"

"Huh?" I grab Sasuke by the wrist, and drag him outside. Sword-boy, Karin, and A large man have followed us.

"Okay, why are we outside?" Sasuke-kun asks.

"Just brace yourselves." _Hehehe! Sasuke-kun, hold onto something! I wonder if you'll have the same reaction Naruto and Kakashi-sensei did!_

"Why?"

"This is why." I slam my fist into the ground, causing it to practically break, shaking Sasuke and his team up.

"Since when can you do that?"

"I trained with Lady Tsunade while you were at Orochimaru."

"Okay… remind me not to get you mad."

"I think Naruto said the same thing." I giggle, and walk over to him. He looks slightly frightened, I grin.

"Sasuke, please, tell me what has gone on here." A masked man in the Akatsuki cloak comes up shortly after my demonstration of 'Sakura Scariness'.

"Sakura happened." I'm currently hiding behind Sasuke-kun, Tobi seems like somebody I would not want to anger.

"And, who, is this Sakura?" Tobi asks. I walk away from behind Sasuke.

"I am." I say, I'm actually nervous. Which is surprising.

"Ahh, a Konoha nin. Sasuke, tell me why she is here." _I'm offended by that comment, thank you very much!_

"She was injured, I brought her back here. Not that big a deal." Sasuke-kun says, non-chalantley.

"Alright, but, why is she still here?" Tobi doesn't like me, I think he wants me out.

"Because I could be of 'use' to you." The words fall out of my mouth, before I can stop them.

"How so?" Tobi seems interested in me, all of a sudden. Shocker.

"Well, you see the ground?"

"Yes…"

"I did that, with one punch, and have medical skills. Not to mention I'm Sasuke's former teammate, so I'd think we'd be able to work together."

"Fine, stay, I'll give you 2 weeks to prove yourself." He's crossed his arms over his chest, as have I. "Now then, Sasuke. The 8-tails?"

"I haven't left yet. Geez, and, where is he?"

"Cloud village, get going."

"Fine." We all leave, Tobi leaving the group after 10 minutes.

"Sakura, that's you name, right?" Sword boy asks me.

"Yep. Yours?"

"Suigetsu, but you can call me Sui! Obviously you know Karin,"

"Unfortunately." I interject.

"And the big guy's Jugo. Welcome aboard."

"Haha, thanks." I joke.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ever going to tell me where we are?"

"Probably not."

"Sasuke! How do you two even know each other!?" Sui asks him. I wonder how he'll respond.

"Let's see… neighbors, school, teammates." He lists it off his fingers.

"Yep. Ino was pissed when I moved."

"I didn't even know you then."

"Yea, and when I first saw you I thought you were a cocky self-centered jerk. Turns out I was right." Sasuke-kun is speechless.

"Yea, and you know, I still think what I thought all those years ago."

"What's that?"

"You're annoying."

"We've been over this, you're the annoying one."

"Umm. No, and if you say yes, you'll regret it."

"Okay, well, I know what you're capable of, so, I'm just going to say, MEANIE!"

"Whatever, I've been called worse."

"Jerk."

"Okay then."

"Grrr….. How dare you not take my insults to heart!"

"I'm so sorry." He says sarcastically.

"Die, Baka."

"Nah, I'll pass."

"You do realize the only reason you alive is probably you insane stubbornness, correct?"

"Yea… You're probably right. It comes with being Uchiha."

"Oh boy…" I groan, but still am forced to smile at his words.

I roll my eyes as we continue onwards, towards the cloud village.


	4. Chapter 4 arguing and captured

Me- HEY GUYS! I'm really happy about all the reviews I've gotten! I think it's 5, but, Idc. I HAVE REVIEWS! EVEN THOUGH ONE IS SPANISH!

Sasuke- I think she's lost it.

Naruto- SHE LOST IT WHEN SHE DIDN' INCLUDE MEEE!

Sakura- Shut up Naruto; I read ahead, you'll come in soon!

Me- SAKURA! NOO SPOILERS! DAMN THEM!

Sasuke- Spoiler Alert- **Mouth covered by my hand**

Sakura- HAY! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY SOON TO BE LOVER'S MOUTH!

Sasuke- **Eyes go all big because Sakura called him her lover and is now mm-ing words that nobody can understand**

Naruto_ **On the floor dying of laughter and ramen withdrawal because I shan't give him any!**

Sakura- I love you too, pookey!

Me- GAAH! ONWARDS BEOFRE HE BITES MY HAND OFF!

Sasuke- **looking thoughtful**

Me- damn me and my big mouth.

A/N: Okay, so I wanted to see how good I'd be at what I believe is crack, because I find them SUPAHAMAZINGLYTOTALLY HYSTARICALL… And, I would very much enjoy writing it, as I enjoy humor. A lot. Hehehe…

CAHPTER FOUR

"Sasuke, how much further do you think the cloud village is?" Jugo asks. I've grown to like him he's very nice. Though kind of boring. He reminds me somewhat of Neji.

"I don't know, I think it's this way though." He says, looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean, you don't know!" I snap, because for all we know, we could be heading the in the complete opposite direction of where we need to be going.

"Just that. AND, will you _puh-lease_ stop yelling at me!" He glares.

"No! We're fluffing lost, and your ego is too big to stop and ask for help!" I cross my arms, stopping. "Damned Uchihas…" I murmur under my breath.

"I do NOT have a big ego!" he stopped, to, causing everyone else to halt.

"I don't think it is possible to tell a bigger lie!"

"And, you two can work, together?" Sui asks.

"Yes, if he stops being a mega jerkface, insert bad word here, BA-KA."

"Harsh." He says, smirking.

"How dare you be amused!? I'm going to ask someone where we are…"

"I know where we are, do you?"

"Well, no, BUT, you just said you didn't know how much further the cloud village was!"

"I've never f—ing BEEN there! How _would_ I know miss genius?"

"Damn you Sasuke."

"Backatcha, Sakura." I growl. I glare at him, and he glares back.

"The glare war hath begun, Jugo, pass the popcorn!" Sui says.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…" Sasuke says, very amused, by what I'd presume to be my antics.

"You know, none of this would've happened if you'd just leave me alone when we were in the forest!"

"Okay, bye, Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan." He mocks.

"You know what, I mean, SASU-_Chan_!" I throw a comeback at him, and all he does is smile.

"You really pissing me off, you know that right?"

"Oh, because you're to chicken to ask for directions?"

"Hey, anyone notice they're fighting like an old married couple?" Sui asks.

"WE ARE NOT." Sasuke and I say simultaneously.

"Yes, you are! He won't ask for directions, and you're bugging him about it. Classic old married couple." I growl, and continue onward.

"I thought you said we were going the wrong way." Sasuke says, catching up to me.

"I said, how do you know we're going the NOT going the wrong way? And, like I said, I'm going to ask for help."

"Jeez, and people think _I'm _stubborn. And, so what if we get lost. I get lost all the time."

"Because you won't ask for help, I, on the other hand, never get lost."

"Tch."

"Oh, look! I'll ask that merchant for help." I say pointing towards an old man carrying a big wooden crate.

"Umm, hello sir." I say, politely.

"Hi sweet stuff." He says grinning. He teeth are yellow from smoking too much. His voice is hoarse and raspy.

"Haha…" I nervously laugh. "Umm, would you by any chance know where the cloud village is from here?"

"Oh, it's a long way from here. I'm actually finishing a nap, why don't I take you, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking alone." He takes me by the arm.

"Oh, umm… that's okay, I actually am going with some friends so, yeah…" I try to pry my arm away, but he has a death grip on me.

"Oh, sweetie, I was once one of the worlds greatest samurai, don't worry!"

"Oh, that's nice, but my friends and I are shinobi, so I think we'll be okay…" I say, still struggling. My arm is beginning to ache.

"Oh, but I insist! Don't you have any respect for your elders?"

"Of course I do! I just don't think it's nessacary for you to escort me-"

"Hoho… I highly disagree, you see when I was a lad, I was taught to…" He continues on, and I just smile and nod, comepletely tuning him out.

_Jeez! Will you LET ME GO? I got somewhere to be! Let me the fluff gooooo! Damn…. SASUKE GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW. Damn, he's strong!_

"So, now every time I come across—"

"That's nice, but my friends are waiting, so, if you'd just…"

"Can you let her go?" Sasuke suddenly asks. The man looks up at him.

"And who'd you be?" He asks, taking out a cigar with his free hand, and sticking it in his mouth.

"Doesn't matter. Let her go."

"Eh, nah, I don't think I'm going to let her wonder lost with a punk like you." He takes out a lighter, lights his cigar, and puts the lighter away, in a pocket.

"Oh, no! We know each other, there's no need to…"

"What's in the box?" Sasuke asks, taking hold of my other arm.

"Oh, that. You interested in buying somethin'?"

"On 2 conditions. 1, you let her go, and 2, it depends on what it is."

"Well, their heirlooms of mine."

"Why would you sell your heirlooms?" I ask, my interest peeked.

"Simple. My granddaughter, she needs surgery. And I need to come up with the money, this is the only possible way. Care to help an old man?"

"I'll take a look…" Sasuke said, walking over to the large box. He creaks it open, and peers inside.

"Hehehe…" The man laughs, before shoving Sasuke in the box and locking it with a seal.

"You won't get away again, SAKURA!" The man de-transforms, and it's the man who had held me captive…

A/N: YAY LONGER CHAPTER! Wootwoot! Okay. So, I've been thinking about other fics, plz tell me if I should upload them, or finish this one first!


	5. Chapter 5

When he de-transformed, I was sent into udder shock. How had he found me?

"You won't gat away from me a third time." HE said coldly. I tried to rush over to the box that encased Sasuke, but He pinned me down in a matter of seconds.

"No! What did I do to you!?" I asked, panicking.

"Heh, you know damn well, Sakura!" He tied me hands behind me back then gagged me with my headband, to keep me quiet. He obviously new I planned on screaming my little pink head off.

"Now then, I think we'll just leave lover-boy here, whaddya say?" I make some noises, but what I mean is to ask what does he mean, _lover-boy?_ I hate Sasuke! And, Also, telling him to let me go.

"Sakura, I know love when I see it. To bad neither of you will live to enjoy it." I wiggle, trying to get free from him. But he just pins me tighter, and from my medical training, I can feel my bones weakening, ready to snap. I thrash my head around, trying to get so much as an inch…

_Just a little bit… Come on!_ I try and give myself a pep talk, but his hold on me is too tight. I suddenly realize Sasuke's gone dead silent. I stop moving, and stare at the box.

"Oh, don't worry, he's not dead, yet." Thee man says, lifting me by my hair. And I used to think my mom was rough when she brushed it! I glare at him, though I know he won't be intimidated, my eyes are soaked with the fearfull tears I'm trying to keep inside.

"Oh Sakura, don't cry. You only have a few days left on this world. Why waste them crying?" I jerk about, wishing I could activate my inner's scainess with a blink of an eye, like Sasuke's sharigan.

**Damnit! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! **My inner begins to yell, and, for onece, I agree with the crazy side of me.

"Oh, Sakura… Why don't you relax?" HE asks, as he strikes me in the back of the neck, successfully knocking me out cold.

A/N: Sorry it's shorter, but I ahven't updated in a while and it's coming along, rather slowly. Still, I hope you enjoyed. The rest will be longer, I promise!

Review, please, I take each one to heart, (even the mean ones...) And try to make the chapters better! Thx!


End file.
